When video is displayed on a video displaying device including a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), a video signal transmission device transmits a video signal and the like (including a video signal including an RGB color signal and a sync signal for control, as well as a data enable signal) to a video signal receiving device, and the video signal receiving device provides the video display device with the video signal and the like. For example, a television receiver includes a video signal transmission system that includes a video signal transmission device and a video signal receiving device such as those described above.
In a video signal transmission system, when an amount of signal transmission (data transmission rate) per unit time is increased, the number of wires used between a video signal transmission device and a video signal receiving device can be reduced. An invention that makes the above possible is disclosed in Patent Document 1.